


Just So You Know

by Wolfie McWolf (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Fluff, Guitarist Derek, Love, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, sterek drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Wolfie%20McWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is feeling down, and Derek knows he needs a reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_tommo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/gifts).



Stiles was feeling down, and his boyfriend could tell. Especially since he was acting different from his annoyingly bubbly self. (Which his boyfriend absolutely loved about him). Derek decided to give Stiles a reminder of how much he loved him. But if it wasn't going to work, then there was absolutely no hope for him. "Hey, Stiles." Derek smiled as he grabbed his guitar from the rack he had. Stiles Sat up, and looked at Derek. He was confused as to what he was about to do.

“What are you doing, Derek?” Stiles asked, still confused about what his boyfriend had in mind. But he knew that whatever it was, he was going to love it.

“I'm going to sing you a song, Stiles. I need you to know that I love you.” Derek smiled, which caused Stiles to blush.

“Babe, I know that you love me. I've been depressed lately because of my cat dying. Not because I don't think you love me. I don't need you to sing or express your feelings in a song. What I needed you to do was show that you care. You did just that now.” Stiles smiled, and Derek began to tear up.

“I love you so much Stiles, and I'll always love you.” Derek smiled, wiping away his tears off his beet-red cheeks.

“I love you too, Derek. I love you too.”


End file.
